Chosen One
by Kin'iro Hi-Torii
Summary: Chikara Shikami wishes she could disappear... she does. Chikara, or Chi, winds up in Gaea, and she ends up in Dragon Cavalry Commander Dilandau's hands. He believes she is the Messiah of the Phoenix, and can summon Escaflowne...
1. Sorrows

Chosen One

By: Kin'iro Hi-Torii

Chapter One

No tears slid down Chi's face as her uncle told her the morbid news.

"I'm sorry, Chi, but your father did not survive the car crash. He… is dead." Her uncle blinked back tears.

The drops of sorrow pooled up in her eyes but they still didn't spill. "Papa… is dead?"

"Yes."

"Oh God…" She huddled over herself in mourning. Her uncle leaned forward and squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

"Don't worry… You can live with me. In America."

Chi shook her head. "I'm fine here. I wanna live here. Only here."

"… You'll change your mind when you start thinking straight." And with that her uncle left her.

Chi climbed up on top of her roof, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and frowned. "… Why is all this crap suddenly happening to me? This isn't fair! First my friend moves to Hiroshima, then my boyfriend dumps me for some slutty chick, my dog died… now my father! What next? I HATE my life… I just wanna… fade away… just disappear off the face of this world… someone… help me."

Chi looked up and saw a person floating before her. She wore a cream colored, long, flowy dress and long white hair that flowed down and about her body. Her skin was exceptionally pale, and it seemed to glow. Her gold aura shimmered.

"… Who…?"

"I am the Guardian of a world called Gaea. I have come in response to your wish. I can take you away to another world, a better world, where you can start your life anew."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I can take you away from all your sorrow and you can live a new life." The woman held out her hand. "Come with me, my Chosen One."

Chi took hold of her hand and a bright flash of light appeared. Chi passed out.

To be continued… 


	2. Adom Village

Chosen One

By: Kin'iro Hi-Torii

Chapter Two

Chi moaned and stirred. One of her eyes opened. Her misty purple eye was very bloodshot. All she saw was what looked like tall grass. She shut her eyes again and told herself. 

"That was all just a dream, I'm gonna wake up, and I will be in my backyard, waking up from a nap."

Chi snapped upright and quickly looked around. To her horror she wasn't in her backyard. All around her was waist high field grass and a bunch of trees in the distance. It was like she was in a field in the middle of a forest. 

"Well… looks like I'm not in Tokyo anymore…" Chi mumbled. To her left there was what looked like a pink head of hair, crouching in the grass, turned away from her. 

"Konnichiwa? (Hello?)" Chi said cautiously. The person that the hair belonged to gasped and jumped up and glared at Chi. Chi's eyes widened. This girl looked like a… cat! She had tan fur and pink hair on top of her head, as well as a tail. 

Chi blinked in confusion. 

"Who are you?!" The cat-girl said. 

"Chikara Shikami…" Chi said quietly. 

"Weird name!" The cat said. "I'm Merle… what are you looking at?!" 

Chi had been staring wide-eyed and unblinking at Merle. 

"You… I've never seen a cat humanoid before!" Chi said in a flat voice. 

"You're weird!" Merle said, sticking up her nose. 

"You're one to talk!" said Chi, getting defensive. Merle stuck out her tongue at Chi. Chi stuck her tongue out back and pulled down her eyelid. Merle was appalled. (That kind of gesture is equivalent to flipping someone off)

"Merle! Who are you talking to?" came a strong male voice. 

"VAN-SAMA!" Merle threw her arms around the man who had just approached. He looked about seventeen or eighteen years of age. He had a head of messy raven black hair and dark red eyes. He wore a red shirt and a pair of beige pants. His name was Van, obviously, and a sword hung around his waist. 

"Who were you talking to Merle?" Van repeated. 

"Me!" said Chi as she stood up. She brushed off her red and white school sailor uniform and pushed some of her waist length ebony hair out of her face. Merle hissed and her tail tensed. 

"Who are you?" Van asked. 

"Her name is Chikara… Chikara Shikami!" Merle said, annoyed as she released Van from her death grip and faced Chi. 

"But everyone calls me Chi…" Chi said flatly. 

"Chikara Shikami… that's an interesting name… what does it mean?" Van asked thoughtfully. 

"Death God of Force… and "Chi" means blood…" 

Van finally caught on to what she was wearing. 

"You're from the Mystic Moon!" Van gasped. 

"The Mystic what?" 

"The Mystic MOON! That there!" Van pointed to the sky behind Chi. She turned around and in the night sky hung the moon… and Earth…

"Oh you mean Earth? Yeah I suppose so…" Chi turned back around to face Van and Merle. They seemed to be shocked at how calm she was. 

"When Hitomi came here she was really scared… you look like you could care less!" said Van. Chi shrugged.

"Well I guess I'm not Hitomi then, am I?" 

"Don't talk to Van-sama like that!" Merle blew raspberry.

Chi pulled her hand back. "Don't talk to me like that…" She smacked Merle across her face. "WENCH!"

Merle was almost in tears as she clung to Van's shirt. "Van-sama!! Look at what she did! Van-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"

A sweatdrop dripped down his forehead. "… Let's go home."

Merle's blue eyes widened in surprise. "NANI (WHAT)??"

"We'll work this out when we get home, alright, Merle?" Van slowly began to pry Merle off his shirt.  "Come on; I can't walk with you attached to me."

Merle suddenly smiled. "Yeah you can!" And she swung herself onto his shoulders.

Another sweatdrop dripped down his head. "… Right."

Chi arched an eyebrow and watched them start to leave. "… Okay."

Van turned back to look at her with his red eyes. "You're coming, right?"

"I dunno, am I?"

Van began to scowl a bit. "… Well you can come if you want. So are you?"

Chi shrugged. "Why not?"

Merle hissed. "How dare you talk to Van-sama like that!"

"Well what makes him special anyway?"

"You should bow to what would've been a great king!!"

Chi's face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"Van-sama was destined to become a king!"

"… Wow… I guess."

"Wow you GUESS?? BOW DOWN TO VAN-SAMA!!!"

"No, I refuse." Chi began to walk with them. "Ya wanna go, you damn cat? I'll take you down!"

Merle was about to pounce on Chi but Van stopped her. "Knock it off, Merle. Save it for the village."

When they reached the village Chi's violet eyes widened. "… Small village."

"COZY village!" Merle corrected her, glaring at Chi. "Welcome to Adom."

"This is our home." Van told her. "We'll discuss you later and we'll see if we will let you stay."

Chi shrugged. "Okay. Whatever works."

Dilandau and the Dragon Cavalry were on the ledge of a cliff. Shesta's eyes widened and he threw his head back. His words were interspersed with gasping. 

"Sir!… I'm sensing… the pre… sence… from the Mystic… Moon!"

Dilandau, the platinum haired youth, spoke. "What is it, Shesta?"

"The… the Messiah… of the Phoenix!" Shesta gasped.

"Messiah?" Dilandau arched a brow, pondering.

"Yes Sir!!… She… The Messiah… is within Adom village!"

"Adom village, eh?" He began stroking his cheek. "The Messiah of the Phoenix, straight from the Mystic Moon! They say she can call upon the powers of Phoenix... and she can summon the Dragon Armor… Escaflowne!" He babbled.

"Yes. They say she is indeed a powerful person-" Gret braced himself as he felt the sheathed sword smack him upside his head.

"I KNOW!!" Dilandau screeched down at the cowering man with chin length brown hair. "Don't babble, Gret!"

"But you-" Gret got smacked again.

"Don't condescend to me!" Dilandau barked warningly.

"Yes… Sir…"

"Alright! Minna (everyone), we ride to Adom village!" Dilandau's red eyes gleamed happily as he held his now unsheathed sword in the air. The Dragon Cavalry held their swords up as well and they all turned to go to Adom.

Chi felt a strange feeling, pounding in the back of mind. "How weird…"

"What now?" Merle sneered at her.

"Back off, wench! It's nothing…"

Merle rolled her blue eyes. There was a knock upon the door and Van entered. "VAN-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!" She glomped onto him.

Yet another sweatdrop floated upon his head. "Chi, I've discussed you with the elders. You may stay."

Chi shrugged. "Okay."

"Ohhhh! Van-sama, can't we escort her to another village? Somewhere? Anywhere? Other than here?" Merle whined.

"No, Merle. Unless," Van told her, "Chi wants to go somewhere else?" He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Where would I go?" Chi asked.

"Point taken." Van tried to pry Merle off of him again. "Chi will stay then. Okay, Merle?"

"Noooooooo…" Merle whined sadly.

Dilandau sat upon his horse, looking down at Adom from the rim of the gorge, his five Dragon Cavalry behind him. "There it is… we'll find that Messiah… and she will bring Escaflowne to me!" He began to cackle psychotically. He turned to Shesta with a smirk on his face. "What does she look like? Tell me, Shesta."

Shesta once again flung his head back and began his half-crazed gasping. "… She is… dressed in white… and red… with ebony hair… that… that flows to her waist… and deep purple… misty purple… eyes. Her skin… is pale… no… of average tone…"

"Anything else?"

"… Yes… she will have… a tattoo… the Phoenix… upon her hip."

"Her hip, eh?" His smirk grew wider. "Alright… that'll be enough." He turned to the rest of the Dragon Cavalry. "CHARGE!!!!!!!!!" He drew his sword and kicked his horse. "HIYAH!!!!!!!!" The rest of Dragon Cavalry mimicked him and followed his lead down the gorge.

Chi suddenly doubled over in pain. She clutched at her head. "OW! DAMMIT!"

Van stood over her, worried. "Chi! What's wrong?"

"My head… it hurts!!" She moaned. Her misty purple eyes widened. "Some one is coming!"

"Who? Friend of foe?"

"I don't know!" She ran out of the tent she was in and looked up the gorge. She saw several armored men riding upon horses; their swords brandished, charging down the gorge. "VAN!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!"

Van sprinted out of the tent and unsheathed his sword. "Fuck!" He muttered under his breath. "Merle! Take the villagers and hide them in the forest! Take Chi with you!"

Chi protested. "NO!"

Van stared at her with wide red eyes. "What??"

"Just give me a sword and I'll show you what I can do!" She boasted. "I'll kick some sweet ass!"

Van tossed her a sword, looking skeptical. "… Alright."

Chi laughed. "What the Hell are you worried about? I take kendo."

The Dragon Cavalry galloped through Adom village with their swords brandished high, Dilandau taking the lead. Ryuon took his sword down upon a little girl of about six years, digging his blade into her side.

Chi and Van saw it all, their mouths dropped in shock. "Damn you!" Chi screamed and she took out her own sword.

Dilandau's attention turned to Chi and his smile broadened. "There you are…  my Messiah!" He began to charge at her.

_In the darkness, a great bird stirs_

_A fateful meeting between two_

_Chosen Ones is soon to occur…_

Right as he was about to run into her, Chi fell back and dug the hilt of the sword into the ground. The sharp blade penetrated the horse's chest, and Dilandau went flying as the horse flipped over Chi. Dilandau hit the ground and rolled twice. His face held a dazed expression.

Chi took her sword out of the beast she had slain and pointed the bloodied blade at the platinum-haired man before her. "You got a bone to pick with someone? Don't you fuckin' take it out on a little girl, you baby-killing bastard!"

Dilandau slowly regained composure. "I… didn't do it… you ditz."

Chi glared at him. "I ain't no ditz, baby killer!"

"I ain't no baby killer!"

Chi and Dilandau carried on their verbal argument, paying no heed to Gret as he took down a village man and Gimel as he brought another one to the earthen floor.

Van pushed Chi aside and pointed his blade at Dilandau. "YOU again? What do you want?"

Chi pushed Van back. "Excuse me, I was having an argument here!"

"The argument can wait!" Van replied.

Dilandau laughed sinisterly. "Yes… we can bicker when we get home, Messiah!"

"Why do you keep calling me Messiah??" Chi snapped.

Van ignored their arguing. "What do you want? Make it quick and get out of here!"

"You're looking at her!" Dilandau pointed at Chi rudely.

"Ok I know I'm sexy but that doesn't mean you have to kill innocent villagers to have me!" Chi said cockily. 

Dilandau stared at her with a screwed up face. Van looked at her blankly. 

"What?" Chi shrugged.

"I don't want you like that." Dilandau stated.

"Oh, you know you do."

"How about not."

"You wanna roll in the hay with me. You know it! But you can't have me. I'm too God damn sexy for ya!" 

Van screamed out in frustration. "Enough of your babbling!" He shot an energy wave at Dilandau, but he managed to block it in time.

"WHOA NOW!" Chi jumped back in surprise. She stared with wide eyes as Van and Dilandau continued to chuck energy waves at each other.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT????????" Van yelled at Dilandau.

"I WANT THE MESSIAH!!!!!!!" Dilandau replied.

"BUT I'M TOO SEXY!!!!" Chi screamed out at him.  
  


Dilandau charged his sword at Van, and their battle became a sword fight. Dilandau laughed triumphantly as his sword sliced over Van's chest. "HAHAH!"

Van stumbled to the ground. "… Damn you…"

Dilandau continued to laugh maniacally. "DIE!!!!!" He raised his sword, about to end Van's life.

"No!" Chi leapt in front of Van. "Back off, monkey boy!"

Dilandau stopped in his tracks. "Monkey boy?"

_Their swords clash, _

_The Phoenix wakes_

_It's feathers furl_

_To their hearts it takes_

Chi raised her sword and tried to cut open his chest, but their two swords met. Dilandau was surprised at how strong she was. 

"Heheh, for a dinky lady you are strong!"

"FUCK OFF!!!!!!" Chi screamed. "I don't need any of your gentlemen-like calling-me-a-lady bull shit!"

"Look, I will spare this village if you come with me… and keep your mouth shut."

"No. You will spare the village and IT'S CHILDREN if I come with you and scream at your monkey boy face!"

Dilandau smirked. "Fine… bitch. But first I must see if your are the true Messiah in all traits." He suddenly flicked up her skirt, revealing the Phoenix tattoo etched on her hip.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!" She slapped him. Dilandau only smiled and proceeded to fling her body over his shoulder. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!!!!!" Chi's fists pounded on his back, but he paid no heed to it.

"You hit like a girl." He commented dryly. He looked down at Van. "She is the true Messiah. This is what we came for. We got her, so we're leaving now."

Van looked up at him with hate-filled eyes. "Bastard… don't come back ever again!"

Chi glared at him. "What you don't care about me anymore?"

"Do you want to go with him?"

"I don't care."

"Then go. But realize we are now enemies."

"I love you, too, Van." She rolled her eyes.

Dilandau began to walk away. "Right. We're leaving now."

"Damn monkey boy." Chi muttered. "Sayonara (Goodbye)…"

Dilandau hopped up onto a horse that stood before them, who must've escaped the stables. He flung Chi onto the horse. "Ow! Fuck you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't wanna hear it." Dilandau snapped down at her. Before he left he turned to look at Van, who now had Merle attached to him. "And by the way, I WILL be seeing you soon. That's a promise. HIYAH!" He kicked the horse and along with Chi and the Dragon Cavalry he rode off.

To be continued… 


	3. Hatred

Chosen One

By: Kin'iro Hi-Torii

Chapter Three 

****

Chi woke up in a dimly lit room. Her vision was distorted and she had a really bad headache. She immediately thought that Dilandau had probably hit her upside the head, so she could be managed more easily. Chi looked down and noticed she was tied to a chair. She tried to move her hands, which were behind her back, but the ropes wouldn't budge. She tried harder but the ropes just cut into her skin. 

"So you're finally awake, eh?" said a voice. Chi gasped slightly and looked up. Dilandau walked through the door, followed by Gret and Shesta. "For a while I thought you had died on us…"

"Fat chance Monkey Boy, you can't get rid of me that easily!" Chi stuck up her nose. Dilandau just smirked. He walked over to Chi and stood before her. 

"I have a favor to ask of you…" he asked, covertly.

"What makes you think I'd do anything for you?" 

Dilandau suddenly placed both his hands on the arms of the chair and brought his face _really close to hers. Chi didn't even move. "You must summon the Escaflowne to me… so I can conquer all of Gaea… so I can rule the world. Can you do that for me?" Dilandau was speaking in an almost seductive manner. He raised one hand and began to run it along her cheek. Chi just kept staring into his fiery crimson eyes, never wavering her gaze. _

"I don't know…" 

Their hatred grows 

_Along with it_

_The Phoenix glows_

"Well you should know girly… if you really are the Messiah, lady… you ought to know!" said Dilandau, raising his tone slightly. To his alarm, Chi licked his face, right below his bottom lip, on the right side.  He seemed to be shaken as he backed off a little. He smirked a bit and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Shesta and Gret chuckled inaudibly. Chi screwed up her face in revulsion.  

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting!" she said. 

Dilandau got up in her face again. "You should expect the unexpected around me… I'm a _very unpredictable guy!" He said in his seductive tone. _

"Are you hitting on me?" Chi asked in a flat tone. 

"So what if I am?" 

"I already told you that I'm too God damned sexy for you! Let it go Monkey Boy!" 

Dilandau just rolled his eyes flirtatiously and turned away. "Shesta!" A blonde haired boy with a funny symbol on his head came forward. "Go ahead Shesta!" Shesta nodded and came up behind Chi. She was confused and a little scared.  Shesta stood behind Chi with his hands on either side of her head. His head flopped back and he started his panting again.  A HUGE sweatdrop dripped down Chi's brow. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Chi struggled against her bonds. "You had better not be getting yourself off back there or I'm gonna cry…" A splitting pain ripped through Chi's head and she screamed out.  It felt as though someone were using the Jaws of Life on her head.  She then blacked out. 

The Messiah's power grows 

_As the Phoenix shrieks _

_Her heart softens_

_As more sorrows of_

_His past come to the surface_

When Chi regained consciousness she was no longer tied to the chair, but standing in a dimly lit room. A younger version of Dilandau was kneeling in front of a green haired man. 

"Why didn't you follow my orders Dilandau? I told you to bring back the Goddess of Wings, didn't I? Engaging pointless battles... indulging in slaughters. You fool." Folken said acidly. He lifted Dilandau up into the air using his magic powers, and began to twist his arm and hand about.  Dilandau moaned in anguish. "Back when you roamed the barren lands with those wild dogs... who picked you up?" One of Dilandau's fingers snapped. He screamed slightly.  Chi was horrified.

"You Lord Folken…" Dilandau whimpered. 

"You command the Dragon's Special Forces... who gave you that?" Another finger snapped. Dilandau groaned. 

"You did Lord Folken… Lord Folken!" Dilandau dropped to the ground and cringed. 

"Don't disappoint me Dilandau…" Folken hissed. Dilandau yelled and shot an energy wave at him. It easily dispersed around Folken and he sent another one back at Dilandau. It hit him in the jaw, sending blood everywhere and Dilandau fell back. Chi covered her mouth in horror. 

"Why am I seeing this?" she asked herself. 

"Sad isn't it?" came a voice behind her. Chi gasped and spun around. Behind her stood the same girl she had saw before she came go Gaea. 

"It's you!" Chi said. 

"Yes… this is sad isn't it? The way Dilandau was treated…" 

"How could he have put up with this? This is horrible…" Chi turned back to look at Dilandau, lying dazed on the floor. 

"He had no choice… he owes his life to Folken-sama, he had no choice but to help his cause… Everyday was hard for him. He was too arrogant to follow orders exactly, and this is what happened…"  The girl shook her head in pity. 

"But why am I seeing this? I could care less about Dilandau… I don't want to see this…" Chi snorted. 

"You should care… You two must work together in order to fulfill the prophecy…" 

"What prophecy…"

"That doesn't matter now… just cut Dilandau some slack… he will help you!" 

"I don't want to… he's an ass!" Chi said arrogantly. 

"You're just as stubborn as he is… this is gonna be harder than I thought!" The girl giggled and faded away. 

Chi gasped as her eyes snapped open. Dilandau was staring at her with quizzical eyes.  Sweat dripped down Chi's face as she panted for breath. She watched as an unconscious Shesta was being dragged away by Gret. The ropes around Chi's arms seemed to be looser. She wriggled them around a bit and was able to free her hands, but she kept her arms behind her back.  

"Well!" Dilandau said, a sword was in his hand with the blade balanced on his shoulder. He was shifting the weight of the sword back and forth. His platinum bangs were shielding his eyes. "That was definitely something I've never seen before!" 

"What do you mean by that?" Chi said, exasperated. 

"No one has ever been able to drain Shesta's energy like that… you're the first!" Dilandau snickered.  

"And that means what?" Chi said sarcastically. 

"It means that you are most definitely the Messiah.  I've finally found a way to fulfill my dream of taking over Gaea…" Dilandau buried the blade of his sword into the ground and walked over to Chi, leaving his sword behind.  "And you will help me!"

"I don't know why you're so convinced that I'm gonna help you…" Chi said flatly. 

"It's not like you have an alternative in the matter…" Dilandau smirked. Chi hated to admit it but he had a point. Chi glared at him acidly as he approached her. "You will take your place in the Dragon Cavalry…"

"Nani?" Chi was stunned. 

"Yes… you will be in my Dragon Cavalry, and fight on my side!" 

Chi shrugged. "Ok… whatever floats your boat!"

_Their first meaningful moment,_

_Feels the Phoenix's power_

_With their passion is strong_

_So is the Phoenix_

 Dilandau stood in front of her once more. He pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and started to mop Chi's forehead. Chi was slightly stunned at this sudden display of caring. Dilandau knelt down beside her and continued to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Chi figured that it was now or never. She smacked him in a certain spot at the base of his neck, rendering him unconscious.  She leaned down and untied her legs. Jumping up she grabbed Dilandau's sword and ran out the door. __

Dilandau woke up a while later, with aching pains in his neck. His eyes shot up to the chair and to his horror, Chi wasn't there. He jumped up and ran outside. All of the Dragon Cavalry were laying on the ground, all of them had the living hell beat out of them. Dilandau was sorta dazed as he ran to each of them to make sure they were alright. He dashed into his tent and saw Chi sitting at his desk with her feet up on the surface. In her hands was his sword she was sharpening. 

"Well… took ya long enough… Dilandau…" Chi said. 

"How did ya know my name… I don't think I've told you my name." 

"I have my sources…" Chi said mysteriously. 

"Ok… you know my name… what's yours?" Dilandau asked. 

"Chikara Shikami.  But just call me Chi…" 

"Well… CHI… you could've run away… but you didn't…"

"Where would I go Monkey Boy?"  Chi raised her eyebrow. 

Dilandau shrugged. "I guess you have a point."  

"Well Dilandau… I'll make you a little deal… I'll be a part of your 'Dragon Cavalry' if you make absolutely sure that you stay out of my face!" 

Dilandau's soft tone suddenly turned back into his bad-boy smirk. He walked around the desk and grabbed Chi's arm, pulling her to her feet he pulled her up to him.  "How about you become one of my… soldiers…" Dilandau slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.  "And you just do _whatever I tell you?" _

"I ain't no fuckin' concubine… back off!" Chi tried to pry herself from his grasp. But it had never dawned on her just how strong he really was. She couldn't get away. To her relief, he let her go. 

"Alright then… you can be a soldier, and I'll leave you alone…" he said. 

"Good!" Chi said.

"Well… we have a lotta work to do… let's get started…"

**To be continued…**


	4. The Return of the Tsubasa no Kami

Chosen One

By: Kin'iro Hi-Torii

Chapter Four

"Take it easy Gret! She's only a woman for Christ's sake!" Gatty barked. 

"Sorry Sir!" Gret quickly backed away from Chi. They had been sword fighting and Gret was getting too aggressive. He had poor Chi pinned against the wall. 

"Oh for crying out loud Gatty! I'm not a fuckin' weakling!" Chi yelled, throwing down her sword in a fit of rage. 

"I'm sorry Chi, but if you got hurt Dilandau-sama would kill us all!" Gatty said gently.  Chi just proceeded to be her cocky little self. 

"I'm getting bored with Gret. I wanna fight someone else now!" Chi said, sticking her nose in the air. Gatty seemed perplexed. 

"Ok then… Ryuon, you fight her now…" Gatty said, waving his hand absentmindedly. He was getting real tired of Chi's bad attitude. He had gotten orders by Dilandau to help train her. Gatty couldn't help but be mad for leaving him and Shesta, Ryuon, and Gret alone with the 'shrew'. 

With her injury her power shows 

_With her injury his passion grows_

Ryuon stepped forward and unsheathed his sword. The two circled each other, a sparkling malice shone in Chi's eyes. Ryuon charged her and she blocked. The fight ensued. They seemed to be pretty evenly matched. But Chi made a mistake, she shoved Ryuon's sword away but she didn't get hers back up in time. Ryuon's sword slashed across her side, making a HUGE gash into her stomach and side. 

"OW! SHIT!" Chi fell to her knees, dropping her sword and clutching her side. Green liquid squirted out of the wound. 

"MESSIAH!"

"CHI!" 

They all rushed forward, save Ryuon who just stood there, sword still clutched in his hand with a dazed look on his face.  "I-I didn't m-mean to, I-" he babbled. Gatty placed his hands on  Chi's shoulder and pulled her backwards onto her back. The green liquid was everywhere, Chi had already passed out. 

"GRET! We have to get her to the medical tent now! MOVE!" Gatty screeched. 

"Right!" Gret rushed forward and scooped Chi up in his arms. He ran out of the tent, leaving puddles of green behind him. Gatty, meanwhile, rushed to Dilandau's tent. 

"DILANDAU -  SAMA!!!!!!!" he yelled as he burst into the tent. Dilandau was sitting at his desk and looked up, alarmed. 

"What do you want?!" he barked, oblivious to the severity of the situation. 

"Sir! It's Chi! She got hurt…" Gatty panted. 

"WHAT?!" Dilandau screeched, jumping up. "HOW?!" 

"It was an accident… on Ryuon's part…" Gatty started. 

"Ryuon huh?" 

"Yessir, but Chi's hurt bad sir… real bad…" Gatty said. 

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Dilandau yelled as he ran out the door to the medical tent. He ripped the door flap clean off in his haste. Gret and Shesta were proceeding to take Chi's shirt off to examine the wound more closely. It was a huge gaping wound on her side that went partway across her stomach, oozing green fluid. Chi's face was pale and her hair disheveled. 

Chi's eyes suddenly opened and her chest heaved into the air as she gasped for breath. Gret pushed her back down to the table. Chi screamed out in agony. 

"Calm down Chi! You're going to be alright!" Shesta soothed. But Chi just screamed again. Ryuon was standing in the corner, still holding his green-blood stained sword. He was wringing his hands along the hilt and stared wide-eyed at the scene unfolding before him. 

"I didn't… mean… to…" He babbled. "It was… an accident…" Dilandau's eyes filled with rage as he stomped over to Ryuon. Ryuon didn't seem to notice until Dilandau's hand was wrapped around his throat, he choked. "S-sir! P-please!" 

"RYUON! What the fuck have you done?" Dilandau barked. "I'm gonna kill you, you ignorant prick!" 

"Dilandau-sama don't!!!!!!" Gatty yelled. Dilandau just gritted his teeth. "Sir we can't afford to lose any men! Sir!" 

"Well Ryuon… your ass is temporarily saved, but if she dies, you die, simple as that!" Dilandau released Ryuon's neck and he coughed and held his throat. Ryuon's face was completely white. He knew the deep shit he was in. 

"Raffe! Get over here!" Shesta yelled at the brown haired soldier. Raffe quickly sprinted over. "I need you to hold her down, she's thrashing too much!" Shesta indicated Chi, who wouldn't keep still. She kept screaming and throwing herself around, only doing more harm than good. Raffe pinned her arms  down and tried his best to keep her still. 

"Why is she screaming like this?" Raffe yelled over Chi's stricken yelling. 

"She's in shock! She doesn't know we're trying to help her!" Shesta yelled back. Gatty turned to the rest of them standing around. 

"You all have to leave! We can't work with you all in here!" He said loudly. Everyone except Dilandau, Gatty, Shesta and Raffe left. "Dilandau-sama please… you're doing her harm by staying in here…" Dilandau stuck up his nose and left the tent. Everyone was standing outside with wide eyes. Dilandau just stomped away into his tent. As soon as the flap sealed the view inside the tent he dropped to his knees. 

"Gods… I beg of you! Please… just let her be ok. My plan can't work without her…"

Back outside the medical tent, all the soldiers were standing around, quietly talking amongst themselves. Gatty emerged from the tent, wiping green fluid off his hands. All the soldiers immediately surrounded him, all asking questions at once. Gatty raised a hand to stifle the flow of questions. 

"Where is Dilandau-sama?" he asked. All of the soldiers simultaneously pointed to his tent. Gatty walked up to it and knocked on the wooden tent frame. 

"Come in…" came Dilandau's voice. Gatty came in and saw Dilandau sitting at his desk. He immediately jumped up. "How is she Gatty?" 

"Not good, sir… I'm afraid that her wound is very deep, and the chances are slim that she'll make it…" 

Dilandau hung his head. He saw that Gatty was wiping his hands and the towel was covered in green. "What was all that green stuff anyway?" he asked. 

"Well sir, as odd as this may seem… it appears to be her blood." 

 "Her blood? … Is green?"

"It appears so."

"I've never heard of green blood before…"

"Well I have… Back before I was with the Dragon Calvary, I used to slay dragons for villages that they terrorized." Gatty said, thoughtfully. "When they died… their blood was always green…"

"So…?"

"So… her blood is pure dragon's blood." Gatty pointed out. 

"Pure dragon's blood huh?" Dilandau mused. "So that means that she has the powers of the Dragon Clan… only… more." 

"Yeah… I guess…"

Dilandau entered the empty medical tent. Chi was lying on a medical table, out cold. Dilandau cautiously approached.  He sat in a chair next to her table. The edge of the table came up to the base of his neck. "Come on Chi… don't die on me… I still need you… you are the only one who can help me!" Chi didn't even move. "Damn you Chi! Wake your ass up!" he yelled. Chi's eyes squeezed together, but then she was still again. "Well fine then… stay asleep… but you have to be ok… you have to help me out… only you can…" Gatty entered the tent. "Get the hell out of here!" Dilandau barked. "I thought I said that I wasn't to be disturbed!" 

"B-but sir! Her bandage needs to be changed!" Gatty stuttered. 

"Get out of here! I'll do it myself!!!!!!!!!" Gatty scampered off. Dilandau gathered up a new bandage and anti-bacterial cream. He pulled off Chi's old bandage and was shocked to see what was under it. All that was there was a thin scar, barely visible. On the bandage, the stitches had fallen off and were sticking to it, as well as some green blood. Dilandau dropped what he was holding and stared at it in shock. He gently grabbed Chi's shoulders and shook her. "Chi? Chi, can you hear me?" she moaned, and her eyes snapped open. 

"Why are you touching me?" she said flatly. Dilandau got mad and pulled her upright, right into his face. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled. "You scared the shit out of me!!!" 

"Well I'm fuckin' sorry! Stop touching me, Monkey Boy!" Chi batted his hands away.  

"Back off, Shrew!" 

"What did you call me?" 

"A Shrew!" 

Chi pounced on Dilandau and punched him in the face. "Don't you call me no Shrew, Monkey Boy!" 

"I'll call you whatever I want! While you live here you live under my rules! You should serve me!" Dilandau threw her off of him. 

"I serve no one!" Chi screamed. "Especially not a dick like you!" 

Dilandau picked Chi up by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. His face was about an inch away from hers. "This is something I've wanted to since the moment we met!" Chi's eyes widened in fear. Dilandau pulled out a piece of duct tape and stuck it over her mouth. A huge sweatdrop dropped down Chi's forehead. Dilandau turned away. Chi ripped off the piece of tape. 

"Cute… real cute…" she said sarcastically. Dilandau just chuckled and smirked. 

As their hatred builds once more 

_A rival to the Messiah arrives_

_Their toils can save Gaea_

_Or totally destroy it_

Back in Adom village, the village people were burying and mourning the people lost during the attack. The little girl included. Flowers coated the graves, family members were sobbing on one another. Van hung his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Chi, and how guilty he felt for just letting her go like that. Van felt Merle latch onto his arm. 

"Van-sama… you seem sad?" 

"We're at a funeral Merle…" Van rolled his eyes. 

"There's something else wrong Van-sama… what is it?" 

"I feel bad for just letting the Dragon Cavalry just take Chi like that… if she dies it's all my fault."

"Don't be sad Van-sama, she was a bitch anyway!" 

"You're so cruel, Merle…" Van said in an annoyed tone. The bushes started to rustle and a girl stumbled out. She was dazed and looked like she had been wandering for days. Van immediately recognized her. 

"HITOMI!" Van sheathed his sword and ran to her. 

"Van?" Hitomi mumbled. As soon as Van ran up to her she fell forward into his arms, out like a light. 

"Hitomi…" Van held her still body close to him. "You're back…" 

**To be continued…                                  **


	5. False Terror

Chosen One

By: Kin'iro Hi-Torii

Chapter Five

"Here put this on!" Dilandau tossed her a set of armor. Chi held it up. 

"You're joking right?" Chi arched a brow.  Dilandau shrugged. 

"Women who wear bulky armor like ours draw a lot of attention. We're going to Turoshina and you can't attract too much attention."

"LIKE THIS WON'T ATTRACT ATTENTION?!" Chi screamed as she waved the skimpy armor around. "All the men in Turoshina will be staring at my ass including YOU!" 

Dilandau shrugged again. "Just put it on!" 

Chi grumbled and pulled a curtain back to block her from view. Dilandau started to laugh as he heard her undo her zipper. "SHUT UP!!" a shoe appeared out of nowhere and hit him in the face. 

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Gee I wonder…" came Chi's sarcastic voice. She started throwing her clothes over the top of the curtain. "I can't believe this… this is total bull…" she grumbled. 

"What was that?" Dilandau asked. 

"Never mind!" Chi pulled back the curtain, adorned in her new armor. Her face was beet red. Dilandau started to giggle. "Come here so I can smack you!" Chi threatened. The armor she was wearing consisted of a pair of black short shorts, with a wide belt. She had knee-high black leather combat boots on. She had a small dark silver chest plate and a shoulder plate that came down to her elbow. Her shirt was a belly-shirt that was red. "I demand a sword!" she barked. 

"Why?" Dilandau asked, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. 

"So I can smack you with it!" 

Dilandau just started laughing even harder. 

"You're so rotten to me!" Chi buried her face in her hands and started to pretend cry.  Dilandau thought she really was crying and started to feel bad. He frowned. 

"Oh come on… it's not THAT bad!" he tried to comfort her. Chi looked up, with no tears on her face and grinned. 

"Did you really think I was crying, you loser?" 

A huge sweatdrop dripped down Dilandau's forehead. "Damn you Chi…" Dilandau gripped her forearm and started to drag her out of the tent. 

"I can walk, Monkey Boy!" Two horses were waiting for them outside the tent, held by Raffe. 

"I thought I told you we only needed one!" Dilandau barked. Chi forcefully pulled away from him. 

"I don't want to ride on the same horse as YOU! You scare me…" 

"Fine, fine… Hurry up and mount!" 

Chi easily got up onto the horse. Dilandau mimicked. "We will be back in two days… until then Gatty is in charge…"

"Yessir!" said Raffe. Dilandau kicked his horse and started riding toward the rising sun. 

"Cue the western music… I hate getting up so early…" Chi mumbled. Her horse caught up to Dilandau's. "So why exactly are we going to Turoshina anyway?" 

"Because this is a date…"

"NANI?!" 

"I'm kidding… take a joke…" Dilandau rolled his eyes. 

"Screw you…" 

"We're going because there's a tavern there-" Chi interrupted him. 

"We're going just so you can get drunk aren't we?" A sweatdrop dripped down Dilandau's forehead. 

"Will you let me finish?!" he barked. 

"Yes oh oneness…" Chi rolled her eyes. 

"There's a lot of gossip that goes on there… we can listen in on people's conversations and see what's happening… I want to know if anyone else knows that the Messiah of the Phoenix has arrived…"

"That would be me right?" 

"No!" he said sarcastically. "It's someone… else…" 

"Shaddup!" 

Van sat beside Hitomi's bed. He was fast asleep because he had stayed up all night, waiting for her to wake up. Hitomi stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She smiled softly at Van, and began to shake his shoulder gently. "Van…"

Van slowly opened his red eyes. "…" The blurred image of a woman was in front of him and he had to blink a couple times to see clearly. "Hitomi!" He flung his arms around her in a welcoming embrace. "I missed you! How have you been? Where did you go when you left?"

Hitomi frowned slightly. "… Not so well. Van, when I left… I got lost in the forest. I was living off the land for quite some time. And now I finally found civilization."

Van smiled gratefully. "Well it's good that you're back, then. We can get you all washed up and well again. Merle can't wait to see you."

Hitomi nodded and together they left the room. 

Dilandau opened his eyes just to see the back of Chi's head. His eyes widened. 

"We'll camp here for tonight!" Dilandau had said to Chi as the stars sparkled in the night sky. 

"Ok…" Chi dismounted her horse and pulled off her two blankets. The full Gaean moon shone overhead, with the Mystic Moon behind it. The eerie light cast by the moon gave the surrounding trees and almost creepy glow. Chi spread out her blankets on the ground as Dilandau started a fire. She took off her chest plate and boots and set them neatly on the ground next to her blankets. Dilandau had gotten the fire started and Chi scooted closer to try and warm herself. She rubbed her arms and rocked back and forth, she was so cold. Dilandau came up behind her and draped a blanket over her shoulders. 

"Thank you." She muttered and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. Dilandau tossed her a large yellow fruit. She caught it with both hands and turned it over, examining it. "What's this?" 

"Dinner, it's called star fruit…" Dilandau sat on the other side of the fire and sunk his teeth into the fruit. 

"Star fruit huh?" Chi took a bite, it was very sweet. "They have a fruit just like this on the Mystic Moon, in a country called the Philippines." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah… I have a friend who is Filipina. I've never tried one though, before now of course…" Chi lowered her gaze. "I miss her… my friends are the only thing I miss…" she added bitterly and threw the remnants of the fruit into the fire. 

_She keeps pushing him away_

_As he tries to be friendly_

_Her heart is cold, like ice_

_But winter always ends…_

"How many friends did you have on the Mystic Moon?" Dilandau asked, slowly chewing his fruit. 

"Not many, I was always too paranoid to really trust anyone, so I didn't have many friends. My best friend whom I had known since we were infants moved away recently." 

Dilandau chewed thoughtfully. "Well maybe if you weren't so paranoid you could have more friends…" 

"I don't need to have a lecture from you of all people!" Chi said angrily. "You are in no position to condescend to me!" Dilandau's eyes widened. 

'That sounds like something I would say…' he thought. "No need to be bitchy about it!" he said. 

"In case you're forgetting you _need me after all… I don't __have to help you! So you better watch it!"  _

Dilandau threw his fruit remnants into the fire in anger. "I don't have to put up with your shit!" He stood up and stomped over to his horse, and pulled off his two blankets. "I just try to have a _nice conversation with you and you bite my damned head off!" _

"Well EXCUSE ME!! You're not necessarily one to have a 'nice' conversation!" 

"Whatever…" Dilandau muttered as he pulled off his armor and shirt. Chi blushed and turned away. 

'Damn he is built!' she thought. Dilandau turned back to her and noticed her face was red and a sweatdrop on her forehead. 

"You ok?" he asked. 

"I'm fine!" Chi squeaked. 

"You're blushing!" Dilandau said, and he smirked. 

"It's just the fire Bakayarou (idiot)!" Chi snapped.

"Ok whatever you say!" Dilandau knew perfectly well why she was blushing, but decided it wasn't wise to press the matter. He walked back over to the fire and sat down on his blankets. Chi was staring absentmindedly into the fire as she pulled the blanket tighter around her. "You still cold?" he asked. 

"Yeah…" Chi said in a nonchalant manner. Dilandau stood up and took his blankets with him. He walked around to Chi's side of the fire and laid his blankets down next to her. He sat down beside her and she immediately felt warmer. 

"Better?" He asked. 

"Yeah, actually…" Chi said in a surprised tone. 

"My mystical vibes saved your life!" Dilandau said cockily.

"I wasn't going to freeze to death you idiot! Stop being so egotistical! You bug me!" 

"Well gee… your welcome! By the way…" Dilandau lay down. Chi immediately felt bad. 

"Oh jeese… I'm sorry… Thank you!" Chi lay down as well. 

Now Dilandau was awake and Chi had somehow made her way next to him. He gasped and pulled his hand away when he realized his arm was draped over her waist. Chi just moaned and rolled over, so now she was facing him. Dilandau jumped up, blushing furiously, and quickly folded up his blankets. He strapped them to his horse and went back to Chi. He kneeled down behind her and gently took her shoulders and tried to wake her up. 

"Chi… come on… wake up!" 

"NO!" Chi cried out in her sleep and her hand flew out of nowhere and smacked Dilandau right in the nose. Dilandau whimpered and fell back, holding his nose. 

"DAMN YOU CHI!" He yelled. Chi bolted upright at the sound of him shouting. 

"What did I do now?" Chi said innocently. Then she noticed Dilandau clutching his nose. "Oh… my bad… sorry about that Dilly!" She smiled brightly. 

"Dilly?" said Dilandau, uncovering his nose and staring dumbfounded at her. 

"Would you prefer 'Monkey Boy'?" 

"I would prefer you call me Dilandau-sama!" 

"Ah, no! I refuse!" Chi stuck up her nose. "You can't make me!" 

Dilandau's face filled with anger and he advanced on her. Chi held her ground. He took hold of her arms and lifted her a few inches off the ground. Chi didn't seem to care. "You aren't scared of me, are you?" Dilandau asked. 

"No." Chi said flatly. Dilandau shoved her against a tree. 

"How about now?" 

"Nope." 

Dilandau smirked slightly and started to lean closer to her. 

"Ok now you're scaring me!" Chi said frantically as she tried to get away. Dilandau kept leaning closer, a little too close for Chi's comfort. "Dilandau! STOP IT!" She screeched desperately. Dilandau finally stopped when he was about ¼ inch away from her lips. He smiled and dropped her to the ground. 

"Ha. I scared you!" He chuckled and turned away. 

"I hate you." Chi mumbled flatly. "Don't ever do that to me again! I could have a  heart attack!" Dilandau spun around and Chi bumped into him. 

"One of these days Chi…" he said softly. "I _will kiss you… I promise!" _

"Yeah you try it asshole, and my foot will connect with your balls!" Said Chi, waving a fist in his face. Dilandau just laughed and walked away. "I promise! You _will not have children if you kiss me!" _

To be continued… 


	6. Close, but not quite

Chosen One

By: Kin'iro Hi-Torii

Chapter Six

"So this is Turoshina?" Chi asked as they arrived in a large city, resting in a sort of crater. 

"Yes. This is Turoshina…" Said Dilandau. "There are the city stables over there, we can keep our horses there until we come back… and remember, try not to attract too much attention!" 

"Yes oh oneness!" Chi rolled her eyes and followed Dilandau to the stables. There was a large fat man waiting for them. 

"Well hello there!" said the man. "Welcome to Turoshina!" Dilandau dismounted his horse and led his horse up to the man.

"Here are my horses, we will be back in two hours for them…" 

"That will be 5 gold pieces then sir…" Dilandau handed the man five gold pieces. "Now then… if I could just have the other horse…" 

"Uh.. Dilly? I need your help!" came Chi's voice from the other side of the horse. 

"What is it?" Dilandau snarled in a very annoyed tone. 

"Come here!" Chi barked. 

"Yes oh oneness!" 

"Bite me!" 

Dilandau walked around the horse and nearly died laughing when he saw what was wrong. Chi's large combat boot had gotten stuck in the stirrup of her saddle, and she was standing with her knee up to her chin because of it. 

"Quit laughing and help me, Bakayarou!" Chi snarled. Dilandau walked over to her and slipped his arm around her waist and used his other hand to free Chi's foot. Chi lost her balance when her foot was freed and Dilandau had to catch her before she fell. Dilandau stared into her eyes for a brief moment. Chi shoved him away and dusted herself off indignantly. She cleared her throat. "I hate horses, and their saddles…" Chi stuck her nose into the air and started to walk away. Dilandau looked back at the fat man, who now had both horses. He was grinning from ear to ear. Dilandau shook his head and went after Chi. 

"Hey Chi wait up!" Dilandau called. Chi stopped and turned around, waiting for him. 

"You are too god damned slow for your own good!" 

"Just shut up…" Dilandau caught up to her and as she started to walk away, Dilandau slipped his arm around her waist. Chi looked down at his arm then up at his face, as if to say 'How dare you'…

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked. 

"We have to pretend that we're together… we'll attract funny looks otherwise…"

"Ok now I know you're making this up!" Chi scoffed. 

"Just do what I tell you to… and by the way… I'm officially changing your name!" 

"Why? What's wrong with 'Chi'?" 

"It's an odd name… it'll-"

"Attract attention!" Chi rolled her eyes. 

"Precisely, now, we'll call you… Sazuka!"

"Sazuka?"

"Yeah… that's a good name…" said Dilandau. He tightened his grip on her waist and started to walk. Chi rolled her eyes and put her arm around his waist too. 

'It ain't gonna kill me…' she thought to herself. 

(Author's note: from now on I'm going to refer to Chi as Sazuka, because that's what she is know as… on Gaea!)

"It's great to see you all again!" Hitomi squealed as she was reunited with her old friends from the Abaharaki. 

"I'm glad to see you Hitomi!" said Millerna. Allen, Mole Man and Gaddes were there too. Van had brought Hitomi to the tavern to see all of the people she had come to know in the Abaharaki. 

"What brings you back?" Asked Allen. 

"Well I never really left, Allen-san… After I left that cliff, I woke up in a forest. I had no idea where I was, and I lived there for I don't even know how long!" 

"Well it's good that you found Van… and that you're safe." 

"There's something I need to talk to you guys about that's been nagging my mind for quite some time…" said Van, out of the blue. 

"What is it?" 

"A few days ago, the Dragon Cavalry came to Adom, they took the lives of two village men and a six year old girl… They took a girl with them, which Merle had found in a field. She claimed she came from the Mystic Moon, and when the cavalry came, their commander kept calling her 'Messiah'…"

"Hmmm…" said Mole Man. "I can recall of an ancient legend… of the Messiah of the Phoenix…" 

"Could that be it?" asked Millerna. 

"I don't know… continue!" said Allen. 

"Well… the legend says that the Messiah would come after Escaflowne lay waste to Gaea, and she would give new life to our world… but if the Tsubasa no Kami failed to destroy Gaea, she too had the power to summon the Escaflowne, and make sure that once and for all, Gaea was no more…" Mole Man said morbidly. 

"So the Messiah will come… if I had failed…" said Hitomi. 

"The Messiah will not fail to destroy all of Gaea… she never has. She calls upon the wrath of the Great Phoenix, and together they destroy everything, with Escaflowne."

"So in a way… the Messiah is a lot like me… she summons Escaflowne, and the Phoenix uses it to destroy the world…"

"Basically yeah… only she's much more bad-ass, and she certainly means business." Said Allen. 

"So… if Escaflowne is summoned again…" Hitomi stuttered. 

"Gaea is gone…"

Dilandau and Sazuka entered the Tavern, with their arms still around each other. "Charming…" Sazuka muttered under her breath as she watched two huge men arm wrestle. 

"Isn't it though? Come on, this way…" He led her to a table and sat down. Sazuka spun her chair around and sat in it backwards. "Charming…" Dilandau muttered.

  
"Isn't it though?" 

Dilandau looked around. The tavern was packed, people were everywhere. "I'll be right back… I'm gonna see what I can find out. Just try and listen in on people's conversations…"

"Yes Dilly-pickle…" Sazuka smiled broadly. Dilandau just rolled his eyes and walked away. Sazuka just sat there, staring off into space as she listened to two men talking. One was talking about how he had gotten caught by his wife with another woman. She rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hand. 

"Hey there cutie…" came a deep voice. Sazuka looked up and saw a fairly good looking young man, a little older than her, standing beside her, giving her a dashing smile. 

"This can't be happening…" She muttered and looked down, hiding her face from view. The man pulled out a chair and sat next to her. 

"You're too damned cute to be here all alone… wanna come home with me?" he reached out and pushed some of her hair out of the way of her face. He smiled at her again. Sazuka's eyes widened. 

"Hey baby…" came an all too familiar voice. Sazuka looked up to see Dilandau standing over her. He put his hands on both sides of her face, leaned down, and kissed her, a seemingly deep passionate one. 

'I'm never gonna hear the end of this…' Sazuka grimaced. 'but it has to be done…' She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his white hair. Dilandau pulled away and sat down in a chair right next to her, his arm around her wais. Sazuka leaned against him. 

"Sorry…" she said to the man. "I'm already taken!" 

"Better luck next time, kid… buhbye!" Dilandau said, seemingly irritated. The man grumbled something and stalked away. When he was gone, Sazuka whimpered and let her head fall to the table, her head landing with a dull thud. "We seemed to make it out of that in one piece." Sazuka whimpered in response. "Hey… you're a good kisser!"

"SHADDUP!" Sazuka looked up and pointed at him, her finger inches from his face. "You have no idea how much I want to chew your nose off right now!" She hung her head. "I hate you…" 

"Well you're welcome!" Dilandau said defensively. He pulled on her waist a bit, repositioning her so her back was toward him, she was in such a bad mood she didn't care. "I thought I was doing you a favor!"

"Well… you… did, actually…" Sazuka sighed, he was right. It was a favor. 

"Well then what are you worried about, huh? Kissing me won't kill you…" Dilandau gently kissed the back of her shoulder. "And you have to admit, you kind of liked it, didn't you?" a HUMONGOUS sweatdrop floated on Sazuka's head. 

"NO!! I was acting! BAKAYAROU!!!!" Sazuka hissed, turning many shades of red.

"Ah you know you liked it… in fact," he kissed her neck. "You would want to do it again wouldn't you?" he tightened his arms around her waist as she tried to get away. 

"NO!!!!" Sazuka was able to pry herself from his grasp and she spun around in her chair to face him. She was about to say something else when Dilandau just interrupted. 

"Just kiss me once more and I'll never say another word about it!!" He said quickly, his eyes sparkling. Sazuka's eyes narrowed. 

"Promise?" 

"Cross my heart…"

"What heart?" Sazuka said sardonically.

"Work with me!" Dilandau's eyes were gleaming in anticipation. Sazuka's eyes softened. She leaned closer to Dilandau and he did the same. She took a deep breath and then… gave him a quick little peck and pulled away. When Dilandau's eyes opened he seemed angry. "That doesn't count!"

"Why?! You told me to kiss you so I did… what more do you want from me?" said Sazuka, throwing her arms in the air. 

The Phoenix glows brighter Their hearts elucidate 

_Their moment of passion_

_Fuels the great bird…_

"This…" Dilandau reached out and put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close to him. Sazuka was pulled out of her chair and was on her knees on the floor in front of Dilandau, with one of his legs on either side of her. There was a lot more tongue action in this kiss than the last one, on both their parts. Dilandau slipped his hand under her arm and placed it in the middle of her back, pulling her even closer. Dilandau was the first one to pull away; he looked up and saw that just about everyone in the entire tavern was staring at them, almost all of them grinning broadly. 

"Oh my god…" Sazuka turned red and buried her face in his chest. Dilandau just laughed and kissed her on top of the head, his arms around her. Everyone in the tavern laughed and went back to their own conversations. Sazuka continued to hide her face in Dilandau's chest. 

"Sazuka… it's ok… no one's looking."

"I don't care!" came Sazuka's muffled voice. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. 

"Are you crying?" Dilandau asked her. 

"No, I never cry…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"That was the best kiss of my entire life and everyone just had to be watching…" she pushed away from him. "Did I say that out loud?"

Dilandau giggled. "Yes you did…" He grabbed her hands and pulled her up, but he still sat in the chair. Sazuka started to sit down but Dilandau just wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her stomach. 

"Um… Dilandau? Don't you have to scamper off now and pick people's brains?" 

"No… wait 'til the guys get a load of this!"

"Oh no! You're not telling them any of this!"

"Who are you to stop me?!" said Dilandau, not letting Sazuka go, even though she was starting to fight him off. 

"I'm serious! If you breathe a word of this to anyone else I will hurt you!"

The Phoenix grows dimmer 

_Their hatred extinguishes it_

_It shrieks in pain as the_

_Chosen Ones bicker_

"Why don't you want anyone to know?!" 

"Why do you WANT people to know?!"

"You can be a real bitch at times you know that?!" Dilandau said, releasing her and raising his voice. 

"Like you're any better?!?!?!?!"

Dilandau stood up, knocking his chair over in his haste. "Don't you raise your voice at me!" Dilandau got really close to her, trying to threaten her. Sazuka just shoved him away. 

"You think you scare me?!" Sazuka yelled. "I've had enough of this… I'm leaving!" Everyone was in the Tavern was staring wide-eyed at what they thought was a happy couple, now screaming like they were mortal enemies. 

Sazuka turned to leave, but Dilandau grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere!!!!" Sazuka pulled her hand back and…

Everyone grimaced as the slap echoed through the tavern "Fuck you Monkey Boy…" Sazuka spat acidly. Dilandau let go of her and held a stinging hand to his stinging cheek. He got angry. 

"Why you…"

To be continued… 

AHAHAHA!!!! Cliffhangers!!! Gomen nasai… All I have to say is that there's gonna be some fighting in the next chap, but I ain't sayin no more!!!! I'll get chap 7 us as soon as possible… it's not like I don't have enough time with my boring summer life and all… JA NE!!!!! please R/R….


	7. Phoenix

Chosen One By: Kin'iro Hi-Torii Chapter Seven  
  
Sazuka choked as Dilandau's fingers wrapped around her throat. "I'll teach you, you disrespectful wretch!" Dilandau felt a power swell up inside her, he could feel it radiating from her skin. Sazuka's eyes opened and they were glowing white, her hair started floating and her mouth opened in a terrible snarl, revealing fangs. A energy wave shot from her forehead and Dilandau was blasted backwards into the wall.  
  
"She's got magic powers!"  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
The people in the tavern panicked and flooded to the doors. Dilandau stood shakily, holding his side. Sazuka's eyes had stopped glowing but her hair was still floating. She glared at him with such hatred. "I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed. "I HOPE YOU DIE!!" She shot another energy wave at him.  
  
The Phoenix screams as it dies Their hatred reaches a new peak If this keeps up The great bird will be no more.  
  
"What is all that noise?!" Allen said, standing up.  
  
"I have no idea!!!" said Dryden, the tavern owner. The others followed him to the lounge area. Dryden threw open the door to see everyone rushing out, but two remaining, a woman, with floating hair, and a man, blocking an energy wave she was shooting at him. "What the hell's going on?"  
  
"HEY!!!" Van yelled. Sazuka turned her angry eyes to Van. Not thinking, she shot an energy wave at him as well. Van had to block for himself as well as everyone behind him. While Sazuka was distracted, Dilandau charged forward and tackled her. They both hit the hard stone floor hard. "That's. her. the Messiah!" Van stuttered.  
  
"That's the Messiah?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Yes. her name's Chi."  
  
Sazuka shoved Dilandau off her and jumped up. Sazuka pounced on him and had him pinned to the ground. She was about to punch him in the face, when she could feel an energy wave coming straight at her. She turned and blocked it using both her hands, but the wave caught her off guard and she fell over backwards, off Dilandau. The back of her head smashed into the cold stone floor, and she was knocked unconscious. Dilandau jumped up and stood protectively in front of her. The energy wave had been from Van.  
  
"Van!" Dilandau hissed. "What are YOU doing here?!"  
  
"Give me the Messiah!" Van snarled back.  
  
"Oh so now you want her. well sorry Vanny but I can't let you."  
  
"Fine! Then you will die!"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
Van sent an energy wave at Dilandau and he blocked. Van charged forward with his sword and the two got involved in a swordfight. While the two were fighting, Allen and Gaddes came forward and started to pick up Sazuka. She moaned and opened her heavy eyelids groggily. Over Gaddes's shoulder she could see Van and Dilandau fighting.  
  
'He's fighting. for me?' she thought. Dilandau shoved Van away and saw that Allen and Gaddes were trying to take Sazuka.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" he yelled. Dilandau extended his hand and a green energy wave shot from it and Gaddes and Allen were shot backwards into the wall, both slid to the floor, out cold.  
  
The Phoenix's power grows once more  
  
It senses danger The Messiah needs it! It's wings expand And it leaves it's dark crypt.  
  
Sazuka could feel Van's power growing, at an alarming rate. Dilandau wasn't paying attention though. Sazuka struggled to her feet. "Dilandau, watch out!" Van shot an energy wave right at Dilandau, one capable of ripping him apart. Sazuka darted forward and threw her arms around Dilandau's neck, protecting him. The energy wave hit her right in the back. She cried out in pain as she went limp in Dilandau's arms. There was a great flash of light, and a large bird made entirely of flames appeared behind them. It's the Phoenix. It shrieked at Van. His eyes widened and he backed away slowly. The others were scared out of their minds. This huge bird took up almost the entire room. It folded it's wings around Dilandau, who was clutching Sazuka close to him, and in another flash of light it disappeared, taking Dilandau and Sazuka with it.  
  
"That was. the Phoenix." said Mole Man.  
  
"Why the hell did it come here?!" shouted Millerna.  
  
"It came to protect the Messiah. That's it's job." Said Van. He sheathed his sword and walked away.  
  
Dilandau opened his eyes. He was sitting on the ground in a forest clearing, clutching Sazuka's still body to his chest. "Sazuka?" he gently touched her cheek. "Come on Sazuka, wake up!" He stroked her cheek some. "Sazuka?" Tears started to form in his eyes. He kissed her, and then pulled her body back against his chest again. "Come on! You're stronger than this dammit!" he gripped her hair. "Please wake up."  
  
'She will be alright.' came a distant, echoing voice behind him. He slowly turned and looked over his shoulder. The Phoenix had been standing behind him the whole time. It was as tall as the trees. It's flames touched the branches around it, but didn't catch them on fire. 'I said, she will be alright, as long as she has someone who cares. she will always be alright.'  
  
Dilandau just stared. "But she isn't waking up. She had better not die!"  
  
'She won't die. I promise!' With that the large firebird disappeared.  
  
Dilandau looked back down at Sazuka. Her eyelids twitched. "Sazuka?" Her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Dilandau?" she said groggily.  
  
"Yeah. yeah it's me. are you ok??" He brushed a piece of raven hair out of her face.  
  
"I've been better. are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm good."  
  
"Oh. ok." Sazuka's eyes started to close and Dilandau quickly started to pat her cheek harshly.  
  
"No! Sazuka! You have to stay awake!"  
  
"Sleep is good."  
  
"Not if you have a concussion."  
  
The guardian of Gaea sighed deeply with relief. "That was way too close! That could've ruined everything." a tornado of flames appeared next to her, and her eyes immediately lit up. A man appeared next to her. He had tan skin and dark brown hair. "Malos!!!" She squealed and flung her arms around him. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I just came to visit my little Shamira!" He kissed her forehead. "How are things in heaven?"  
  
"Fine. same old same old. how's hell?"  
  
"Dark as ever!"  
  
"We should quit the small talk. why DID you come here?" Shamira asked, pulling away from Malos.  
  
"How are the Chosen Ones coming along?" Malos's eyes seemed hopeful.  
  
"I thought that they were permanently hating each other for a minute. but that's sorta changed now." Shamira hung her head. "Dilandau still doesn't know what Sazuka went through. she won't open up to him!"  
  
"You'll just have to help him out then. you have to show him!"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Good luck love." Malos kissed Shamira and disappeared the same way he had come.  
  
Dilandau pulled back the door flap of his tent, only to see that Sazuka was still fast asleep. He sighed. "Man I hope she wakes up soon. she's starting to scare me!" He walked into the tent and sat down next to his bed/cot where Sazuka lay sleeping. "Come on. wake up!" He reached out and gently rubbed her cheek. She didn't move. "Being stubborn are we?" Dilandau chuckled and pulled his hand back. He yawned. He hadn't slept at all since he had brought Sazuka back to camp, which was almost two days ago. He laid his head down, using her stomach as a pillow, and draping one arm over her. He was instantly asleep.  
  
"Where am I?" Dilandau looked around. He was standing in a dark alleyway of a place he had never seen. Coming up the alleyway was a woman, pulling along her young daughter. They were running. As they got closer, Dilandau could see that the woman was like an older version of Sazuka, and the girl she was pulling was like a much younger version of Sazuka.  
  
"Mommy!! What's happening?!" The little girl cried.  
  
"Just keep running, baby!" The mom's voice was panic stricken. Two men soon appeared following them. The mom looked back and gasped. She let go of her daughter's hand and started to push her. "Just keep running! Don't look back!" The men caught up to the mom and grabbed her. She screamed and fought to get away. The men just stole her purse and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Shut up lady!" One of the muggers yelled. She quit screaming, only to have the man pull out a pocket knife, and stab her in the stomach. The mom then fell to the ground, dead, and the two muggers ran away. Dilandau just stood there I shock.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" He yelled.  
  
"Mommy?" came a small voice behind him. He spun around to see the little girl again. He somehow knew that it was Sazuka. The little girl choked and walked to her dead mother's side. She seemed to know and understand death, even in her youth. "Don't worry mommy. I'm here."  
  
"Why am I seeing this?!" Dilandau said, totally shocked.  
  
"Her life was just as sad as this." A girl appeared next to him, Shamira.  
  
"Who are you?" Dilandau stuttered.  
  
"I am Shamira, the Guardian of Gaea. I am showing you this because you need to know how bad her life was."  
  
"She never even cried."  
  
"No. not even when her father died shortly before she came here. it's not that she wasn't sad. it's like, the tears were never there to shed." Shamira shook her head. "You love her, don't you?"  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!" Dilandau turned several shades of red and nearly fell over. "What are you talking about woman?!?!?!" Shamira smiled.  
  
"All in good time. in good time!" Shamira giggled and faded away.  
  
Dilandau jerked straight up. Breathing hard and sweaty faced he realized he was still in his tent, he had been sleeping on Sazuka's stomach. She was still fast asleep.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
